mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sir Vincent Skullfinder
Sir Vincent Skullfinder is a world famous explorer and archaeologist. He has discovered numerous fossils and bones and has a large collection of artifacts of which he puts on display at his museum. He has been to many places in his search, including, castles, tombs, and even off our planet! In addition to monitoring his museum in your town, he has been on several expeditions, such as on The Uncharted Isle and in the Jungle Temple, along with mining for gold in a town that hosts festivals and working for a mercenary group to make some profit. Roles in games Sir Vincent (MySims)|MySims||true Sir Vincent (MySims Kingdom)|MySims Kingdom Sir Vincent (MySims Party)|MySims Party (Wii) Sir Vincent (MySims Party DS)|MySims Party (DS) Sir Vincent (MySims Racing DS)|MySims Racing Sir Vincent (MySims Agents)|MySims Agents (Wii) Sir Vincent (MySims Agents DS)|MySims Agents (DS) Sir Vincent Skullfinder (MySims SkyHeroes)|MySims SkyHeroes Trivia *He is most likely inspired by and named after real-life horror actor Vincent Price. *His use of the name "Thief V" may be a reference to a reference to "V" from V for Vendetta; but it is probably because his first name starts with a V. *Sometimes in MySims if you talk to him, he will say that he has a crush on Violet Nightshade but once he realizes what he said, he quickly takes it back and states that it's fiction. *Vincent Skullfinder appears in The Sims 3, but he is deceased. He died as an elder from old age. He only shares minimal looks with the Skullfinder in MySims. *In a trailer for MySims Agents, Vincent is seen throwing TNT, but in the game he does not throw any dynamite or use any weapon at all. *Vincent's worst fear is that there is nothing left to discover in the world. *Vincent could be related to Victoria Skullfinder from The Sims 3. *He may have a major case of insomnia, or restlessness, judging from the blue color around his eyes. However, it may just be eye shadow. *He is probably over 50 years old because according to his profile in the first MySims game, he was the driving force behind every major archaeological find of the last fifty years. *Shown in concept artwork for the first MySims game, he was originally going to have lighter skin, not black. *Vincent cameos in MySims Racing for the Wii at the MorcuCorp meeting. *Vincent's appearance in MySims Sky Heroes may be based upon Big Boss from the Metal Gear franchise, he wears a uniform similar and also has the signature eye patch. *Vincent's French name, Oscar Tefact, is a pun on the word "artifact". *Vincent appears in SimCity Creator as the Public Safety Advisor for the city. Foreign names *'Dutch:' Vincent Schedelvinder *'English:' Vincent Skullfinder *'French:' Oscar Tefact *'Japanese:' ヴィンセント・スカルファインダー (Binsento Sukarufaindā) *'Korean:' 빈센트 스컬파인더 *'Polish:' Sir Vincent *'Spanish:' Vincent Hallacráneo Gallery MySimsOriginalConceptArt.png|Sir Vincent's MySims concept artwork. Sir_(MSR).PNG|Sir Vincent in MySims Racing at the MorcuCorp meeting. Skullfinder's Grave.png|Skullfinder's grave in The Sims 3. SirVincent like Violet.jpg|Sir Vincent implying his love for Violet Nightshade. Vincent-Skullfinder-Sims3.PNG|His appearance in The Sims 3. His look differs greatly. Vinny.jpg|Vincent's concept art drawn by MySims concept artist, Ben Seto. IMG_0803.JPG|Vincent's cameo in MySims Racing. Skullfinder museum.jpg|The Skullfinder Museum. Category:MySims Characters Category:MySims Kingdom Characters Category:MySims Party Characters Category:MySims Racing Characters Category:Spooky (MySims) Category:MorcuCorp Category:MySims Agents Characters Category:MySims Agents (DS) Characters Category:MySims Party (DS) Characters Category:MySims SkyHeroes Characters Category:Agent Recruits Category:Spooky (MySims Kingdom) Category:SimCity Creator Characters